The present application relates to vehicles. In particular, the present application relates to the structural frame assembly of a military vehicle.
A military vehicle may be used in a variety of applications and conditions. These vehicles generally include a number of vehicle systems or components (e.g., a cab or body, a drive train, etc.). The military vehicle may also include various features and systems as needed for the specific application of the vehicle (e.g., a hatch, a gun ring, an antenna, etc.). Proper functioning and arrangement of the vehicle systems or components is important for the proper functioning of the vehicle.
Traditional military vehicles include a cab assembly coupled to a pair of frame rails that extend along the length of the vehicle. The drive train, engine, and other components of the vehicle are coupled to the frame rails. Such vehicles may be transported by securing lifting slings to the frame rails and applying a lifting force (e.g., with a crane, with a helicopter, etc.). As the frame rails are the primary structure of the vehicle, a lifting force applied to a rear portion and a front portion elevate the vehicle from a ground surface. In such a configuration, the components of the vehicle must be coupled to the structural frame rails thereby requiring sequential assembly.